


Please, Don't Laugh At Me

by RarePairGremlin



Series: 1 💖 = 1 Ship [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu suffers, Denial, Fluff, Hotels, Insecurities, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Pining, Plushies, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: Huffing in annoyance, Atsumu glared in Sakusa’s direction. They were, as usual, completely unaffected by his expression, face blank yet serious as they stood between him and the bed they were expected to share for the night.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: 1 💖 = 1 Ship [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054142
Kudos: 52





	Please, Don't Laugh At Me

**Author's Note:**

> Posting several fics out of pure spite so... Enjoy? Still on hiatus, debating on leaving the fandom completely or sticking to a small group who I adore and writing for myself and only them. Dunno yet, we'll see. For now, here's some spite posting and I'll see you guys in the new year. Love you guys 💖
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

“No.” 

“You can’t-” 

“Yes, I can.” 

Huffing in annoyance, Atsumu glared in Sakusa’s direction. They were, as usual, completely unaffected by his expression, face blank yet serious as they stood between him and the bed they were expected to share for the night. 

He’d not only lost the rock paper scissors war over who’d bunk with Sakusa, but he'd also lost round two of which duo on the team got stuck with the single bedroom. To top it off, Sakusa was blatantly refusing to share the space. 

It took twenty minutes for them to agree on which one would shower first, another five over brushing teeth at separate times instead of together, and now they’re at yet another standoff over Atsumu sleeping on the floor. 

Throwing his hands up and away from himself, Atsumu barely contained the annoying screech building up in his throat. His voice did hold a growl as he spoke though. 

“I showered! I’m clean! I fucking did a twice over at your demand! Which, by the way, who the fuck grumbles orders to someone about washing themself from a bathroom doorway? I’m more than capable of showering by myself!” 

Sakusa quirked a brow but didn’t respond other than crossing their arms over their chest. Grabbing at his hair, Atsumu made semi-inhuman noises in frustration before continuing on his ranting, arms flailing as if to drive his points home. 

“I scrubbed my ears for you dude. My _ears_. I even did the stupid Qtip swipes around the crevices of my ears and bellybutton like you asked, and, may I add, I didn’t even question how fucking creepy and weird that was. I wiped the walls with my towel. I agreed to let you change the sheets to your own personal ones and I already told you I hardly sleep with a blanket so I’m not gonna steal yours. I’m fine with your stiff and starchy sheets like-” More noises escaped his throat as he tugged on his hair. “What else could I possibly do for you? I am _not_ sleeping on the floor so just name it. Fucking name your price and I’ll pay it. I’m too tired for this shit I just want-” 

“Don’t laugh.” 

“To slee- Eh? Why would I laugh?” His hands fell to his sides and he tilted his head curiously, eyes scanning Sakusa’s face as they- “Are you… Blushing? Holy shit you are…” 

“Shut up. Your voice is as annoying as your face.” 

Rolling his eyes Atsumu waved a hand in a silent plea to get on with this already. 

“No laughing. Or you sleep on the floor.” 

Rolling his eyes again he nodded, lips twitching with the threat of a smirk. As annoying as they can be, they’re sort of adorable sometimes. Only sometimes though. It’s not like Atsumu’s harboring any feelings toward them. At all. No denial either so don’t even think about it! 

Sakusa stared at him with an expression so serious, so analyzing - and a little terrifying if he’s honest - that Atsumu felt a tingling itch work its way up his spine making him want to squirm. He refrained from doing it though, the want to not give them the satisfaction of causing him discomfort stronger than the stare. 

“Fine,” they whispered finally, voice so soft and quiet Atsumu blinked owlishly, mouth falling open in surprise at how vulnerable they sounded. 

Sakusa never let himself appear vulnerable. Never. 

He remained rooted where he stood as he watched Sakusa dig around in their suitcase. His expression grew larger, eyes widening and mouth opening in a silent gasp before he snapped it shut with a painful clack of teeth. Sakusa sent him a dark look as they hugged the small plushie to their chest. 

“Want me to get the light?” his hand shook as he pointed behind him in the general direction of the light switch but, thankfully, he managed to keep his voice steady and neutral even though it was definitely higher than normal. Sakusa didn’t answer him, instead crawling into bed and curling their blanket tightly around them as they faced away from him. After a moment they curled up around themself on the furthest edge of the bed. 

Nodding to himself, Atsumu flicked off the lights and slowly, carefully, crawled into bed, making sure to also keep to the edge of the bed to respect Sakusa’s space.


End file.
